Dive Into Blue
by Strengthx3
Summary: After so many years of being separated, May finally decides to take a peaceful ferry ride and visit Ash in Unova to tell him her feelings. What could possibly go wrong? Advanceshipping, one-shot! :D


Dive Into Blue

**Disclaimer: Alas, I certainly do not own Pokémon *cries in corner*. I only own my OC, Scout. Yes, she decided to take a break from The Legendary Catcher and come visit here. :3 This is my first one-shot surprisingly, since most of my one-shots turned into stories ! **

**So I was listening to Dive Into Blue by SF-A2 Miki and then just thought of this idea. Thanks to beastmode for giving me the motivation~! =^^= And of course, advanceshipping~ :3 I also decided to make something with a not-so-happy ending C: Kesese~!**

May, who is now sixteen years old, sat on the harbor and stared up at the sky. She pulled out her half of the ribbon that she shared with Ash and held it to the sun. She covered half of the bright sphere with the ribbon and the other half of the sun completed it.

"What are you doing?" chuckled her friend sitting next to her, Scout. She was fourteen and had shoulder length, dark grey hair with a red bow in it. She wore an over sized white sweatshirt with a red pokeball outline on it, a red skirt, red gloves, and dark grey combat boots. Her jade eyes shined with curiosity as she stared at May.

May lightly blushed and put her badge away. "N-Nothing..." she muttered.

Scout gave a toothy grinned. "Please, I know you're so eager to see this Ash kid again. You don't need to hide it," she said.

May smiled and glanced at her. "I haven't seen him in four years. Seeing him again will make me so happy!" she exclaimed.

Scout put her hands behind her head and laid down on the deck of the harbor. "I can't believe we're leaving Johto and going all the way to Unova just to see him. You two better fall in love and make beautiful babies!"

Her blush grew and stretched across her face. "Scout! That was so uncalled for!"

Scout laughed. "I know! Ugh, when is this stupid ferry going to get here?" she groaned. "I really wanna pickpocket some passengers!"

"No way am I allowing you to do that again!" May snapped. She stood up and looked far out into the ocean. "There it is!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down at the sight of the boat.

Scout leaned back up. "It's about damn time."

"Let's go!" May grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the boat, pushing their way through people. _I'm coming, Ash!_ she thought excitingly.

**-Dive Into Blue-**

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, stretching out in a Pokémon center by one of Unova's docks and laying back.

"Aw, you're so cute, Pikachu!" Iris squealed, hugging the electric mouse. Pikachu groaned and tried struggling out of Iris' grasp.

Ash chuckled. "Iris, I think you should let go of Pikachu before he shocks you..." he said. Iris sighed and let him go. Pikachu scurried back to his trainer's shoulder.

"Ash, how much longer do you think this fog will last?" asked Cilan, sitting across from them.

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. I hope it doesn't delay May and her friend though..." Ash smiled saying her name.

"Oh Ash, you're such a kid. Why don't you just accept the fact that May might come a little late for that reason? It's no big deal," said Iris. Ash rolled his eyes in response.

"Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy asked, walking over to them.

"Yes."

"You have a phone call," she said, pointing to the phone screen. Ash jumped up and walked over to it.

**-Dive Into Blue-**

_"...As you know, there have been recent attacks on ferries all over the ocean by Team Rocket. They hold everyone hostage on the boat until all of their treasure is given to them and they leave before they could be caught. To those riding on ferries, be cautious and be safe as always."_

May and Scout stared at the radio in the lounge of the ferry. "I hope nothing bad happens here..." said May nervously.

Scout scoffed. "Please, we can't be afraid of Team Rocket. If they come here, I'm gonna shove my boot up their asses! Right, Bayleaf?"

Her pokeball opened up and Bayleaf came out confidently. "Bay Bayleaf!" he exclaimed.

May put her hands on hips. "You know, Team Rocket is pretty strong. We can't handle them on our own."

"Challenge accepted!"

"Why don't we go call Ash just incase?" she suggested.

Scout arched a brow and leaned back. "Why? We don't even know for sure that Team Rocket could attack, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride," she said nonchalantly.  
"You do that, I'll go call Ash." May walked over to the phone screen and dialed Ash's number. After a few rings, Nurse Joy picked up. She walked off the screen for a few seconds and Ash appeared, making May's heart jump.  
"May!" Ash exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Are you on the ferry?" he asked.

May nodded. "Yeah, but Scout and I were listening to the radio and we heard a few things about Team Rocket…" she said.

Ash arched a brow. "Really?"

Scout popped her head in. "Yup, apparently Team Rocket has been attacking boats and stealing things. You know, the typical douchebag stuff," she said.

Ash chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, Scout."

"Hiya!" Scout glanced at May. "You know, he's a good looking son of a bitch."

May blushed. "S-Scout! You need to have more self-control with things you say!" she shouted.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not…" Ash mumbled with a light blush.

Scout laughed. "All in the day's work!"

"Anyways…" he said, changing the subject, "I hope you guys will make it here safely. There's a dense fog around here which is why we're not outside."

May sighed. "Of course, there's always something going on…"

Ash smiled. "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, and I'm looking forward to it!"

"Pika pii, Pikachu!" exclaimed Pikachu.

May's blue orbs glowed. "Thanks Ash, and I'll see you soon."

"Wait, don't hang up!" called a voice. Ash turned his head to see Iris push him out of the way and pop onto the screen. "Hiya! I'm Ash's best friend, Iris!" she said.

May sweat dropped. "Uh, nice to meet you…" she said. _Best friend? _she thought.

"Iris, calm down, they're gonna arrive soon. I'm just as excited as you," said Ash, pushing her head out of the screen.

"Ugh, that's only something a kid would do…" she said from the side.

"Hey, poofy hair girl!" Scout barked.

Iris came back onto the screen. "What did you say?"

"You heard me! Got a problem with being a kid?"

"Oh no, Scout, please don't start…" May urged.

Iris rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that Ash should act more mature for his age."

"Bitch please, you're not exactly the most mature person either."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Iris shouted, her entire face taking up the screen.

"WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?" Scout shouted back, doing the same.

"Ash, I'm going to hang up! I'll see you when we get to Unova!" May said quickly, ending the call and turning off the screen. She sighed and turned to Scout, glaring at her.

"It wasn't my fault, it was gravity's fault," she said quickly.

May face palmed. "You use that same excuse for everything… come on, let's go eat…" she grumbled.

**-Dive Into Blue-**

May and Scout fell asleep for the next two hours in their rooms since it was a long ride. The entire ferry was quiet, barely any activity going on. The boat began to approach the dense fog surrounding Unova's docks. May began to stir in her sleep. Suddenly, she shot up out of her bed with a huge gasp of air, startling Scout as well.

"What is it? Are we being attacked?" she asked quickly, grabbing a pokeball. May sighed and shook her head, holding her hand to her chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" Scout asked, lowering her pokeball.

"It was like I couldn't breathe…" May said quietly. "I… I was submerging into something that was pale blue, being engulfed by it, and I couldn't breathe or get out. The pale blue kept getting darker and darker…"

"So pretty much, you were drowning," said Scout bluntly.

May slowly nodded. "It was scary…" she said.

"Look, I'm sure once we get off of this ferry, you'll feel much better. You're just being paranoid," she said with a grin, petting May's head. May smiled and nodded, hopping out of bed and looking out of the tiny window in their room.

"Hey, I think I can see Unova!" she said excitingly.

"Awesome sauce, I'll race you to the top then!"

They both ran to the decks of the ferry and stared over the edge to try and see Unova through the fogs. "This stupid fog…" May growled, squinting her eyes to see the region.

"Hey, we're the only ones up here," said Scout. When May turned to look, there was a sudden rumble and the boat began to shake. They both grabbed onto the railing so they wouldn't go overboard. "What's going on?" she shouted.

"I don't know!" May shouted back. The rumbling began to decrease and they looked up to see a large black ship before the ferry with the letter R on it in red. "Team Rocket!" she exclaimed.

Team Rocket grunts began to hop onto the ferry and break inside. Screams of many people were heard and some were chased out onto the deck. One man was tackled and the grunt took all of his belongings. Five grunts confronted May and Scout. "Well, look at these two standing here all tough," said a grunt. "Why don't you do us a favor and be good little children and give us everything you've got?" she asked.

"Why don't you do us a favor and go choke yourselves? Pickpocketing is my job bitches!" Scout retorted. May quickly nudged her with her elbow.

"I say we throw them off of the boat," growled another grunt next to the woman.

Scout smirked. "Challenge accepted! Come at me, fuckers!" she shouted, pulling out two pokeballs.

"You can just make this easy and give us everything you've got!" said another man with the grunts.

"No way! Let's go, Blaziken and Delcatty!" May called, sending out her Pokémon.

"Take 'em out, Bayleaf and Sudowoodo!" called Scout. The four of their Pokémon stood in front of them protectively, glaring at Team Rocket. Four Team Rocket grunts smirked and stepped up. They sent out Arbok, Weezing, Houndoom, and Goldbat.

"Bayleaf, use Razor Leaf on Weezing! Sudowoodo, use Rock Throw on Arbok!"

"Blaziken, use Flame Wheel on Houndoom! Delcatty, use Blizzard on Goldbat!"

The moment Delcatty's move hit Goldbat, he was down. The Team Rocket grunt growled and returned his Pokémon, muttering, "Useless bat…"

"Arbok, dodge and bite Bayleaf!"

Arbok hissed and leaped forward, digging his fangs into Bayleaf's leg. Bayleaf yelped and tried shaking the snake off of him. Sudowoodo jumped over and smacked the Arbok off of Bayleaf with his Rock Throw. Bayleaf sighed in relief and began hurling a storm of leaves to Weezing. Meanwhile, Blaziken was in a fiery close combat with Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" commanded the grunt. Houndoom growled and spewed fire out of his mouth to Blaziken. Blaziken jumped out of the way and kicked Houndoom in the face, sending him rolling back. Before Blaziken could deliver the final blow, Arbok came out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way.

"Arbok, poison fang!"

Arbok hissed and bit into Blaziken, sending poison throughout her body. Blaziken kicked Arbok off of her and jumped back, rubbing her arm as the poison began taking effect.

"Ugh, enough of this!" May shouted frustratingly. "Delcatty, use Silver Wind on Weezing!"

"Sudowoodo, hit Arbok with Low Kick!"

Delcatty scratched Weezing before he could attack Bayleaf and she hit him with a powerful, silvery wind, knocking him out. Sudowoodo jumped into the air and kicked Arbok in the face, knocking him over. Right when the snake got back up, Bayleaf threw a storm of leaves at him, knocking him out for good.

"Bay-Bay-Leaf!" Bayleaf chanted, high fiving Sudowoodo. Right then, Houndoom jumped between them.

"Houndoom, Fire Spin, go!" commanded the grunt. Houndoom roared and fire engulfed both Sudowoodo and Bayleaf. Sudowoodo quickly jumped out of the fiery storm before it could damage her, but Bayleaf wasn't able to in time and was down for good.

"Bayleaf, return!" Scout said quickly, returning her injured Pokémon to his pokeball. She held the pokeball close to her chest. There was another thud and they turned to see that Blaziken was also knocked out from the poison. May sadly returned her Pokémon and glared at the Team Rocket grunts. All that was left was Delcatty and Sudowoodo against Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use Overheat!"

"Dodge!" May and Scout said at the same time. They both jumped out of the way before they were burned and landed behind Houndoom.

"Sudowoodo, Low Kick!"

"Delcatty, Blizzard!"

Both moves combined together knocked Houndoom over onto his side and he rolled back to Team Rocket. When they glanced at the fire type, they saw his eyes replaced with swirls and they growled.

Scout jumped and fist pumped. "Ha ha! That's what happens when you challenge the amazing Scout!" she exclaimed.

One of the grunts smirked. "Heh, don't get to cocky, kid. If you think this is over, think again," he said. He and the other grunts all sent out Electrodes. The pokeball looking Pokémon stood across from them intimidatingly. One sent out a small spark to Sudowoodo, who cringed.

"Uh, I think we need backup…" said May, reaching for more Pokémon. "But sending Beautifly and Wartortle out here is like suicide…"

"Same, Togekiss and Gyarados are fucked if I send them out," said Scout. "Okay, let's fight fire with fire! Win this for us, Ampharos!" She threw her pokeball in the air and the electric type Pokémon came out with a stretch.

"Come on and help, Glaceon!"

It was a battle of four against five. The Team Rocket grunts smirked, thinking that they were going to win this battle. "Electrodes, use Thunder Bolt on all of them!" one shouted. Powerful electricity emitted from all of the Electrodes and they shocked every Pokémon surrounding them, including Scout and May. May screamed and felt tears begin to swell up in her eyes. _Ash… please help…!_ she cried in her head.

**-Dive Into Blue-**

"The fog's starting to clear up," said Cilan with a smile, looking out the window of the Pokémon center.

"Awesome, that means May should be arriving soon," said Ash happily.

"Along with her bratty friend…" Iris grumbled. Ash opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, many people in the room began standing up, running to the windows and running outside

"_Look over there!"_

"_Oh my goodness, that ferry…!"_

"_Whoa, that doesn't look good…"_

"What's going on?" asked Ash, standing up.

A boy with red hair stopped and turned around from the window. "Come look at this ferry that's out there! Team Rocket's attacking it!" he exclaimed.

Ash's heart sank. "Oh no… May!" he shouted, dashing outside.

"Ash, wait!" called Iris and Cilan, chasing after him. Ash grunted as he pushed through the crowd of people and made it to the edge of the docks, trying not to fall into the pale blue. Iris and Cilan joined him and watched in horror as Team Rocket grunts broke through the windows of the ferry and attacked people.

"That's May's ferry! I have to go save her!" Ash yelled.

Iris pulled him back. "No, Ash! That ferry is still too far from the docks, you'll get yourself killed!" she shouted. Ash still tried struggling out of her grip though.

Cilan put a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, calm down. Let's just keep watching. I'm sure the police will arrive any second and help them," he said calmly.

Ash's fists clenched. "I can't just sit here and watch this happen…" he growled. Soon, sirens were heard and they turned to see many police boats set out to the ferry. Ash sighed in relief. "Good, they're finally-"

_**KABOOOOOOOM!**_

Everyone screamed and their eyes widened to see and explosion on the top part of the ferry. Iris covered her hand with her mouth and stared in horror.

"Dewott, let's go!" Ash shouted, sending his water type Pokémon out into the water. Before jumping in, he handed Pikachu to Iris and ruffled his fur. Ash jumped in, grabbed onto Dewott, and began surfing out to the sinking ferry.

"Ash, no!" Iris shouted.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried.

"I'm going with him!"

"No you're not!" said Cilan, grabbing onto her.

"Cilan, Ash needs our help! He's going to kill himself!"

"Us going out there would also result in our deaths! We can't go!"

Iris shoved him away. "You know what? You're just a coward! How dare you just let our friend go out there alone!" she screamed. Cilan looked shocked and stared down at the deck.

"Iris…" he looked back up at her, "you're right, let's go."

She took in a deep breath and nodded. Right when they were about to jump in with Ash, they were pulled back by somebody. "It's too dangerous for you two kids to be here! Go back into the Pokémon center!" shouted Officer Jenny, pushing them inside. Tears began flowing down Iris' cheeks and she held onto Cilan's arm.

"Ash… you stupid kid…!" she cried. Pikachu held his head down and silently cried.

**-Dive Into Blue-**

The electricity finally ended and May and Scout fell to the ground with a groan. May looked up to see Delcatty and Sudowoodo down. Ampharos still stood strong and Glaceon seemed to have taken a massive amount of damage, but she was still standing.

"Scout…" May groaned, glancing at her friend. Scout's face was planted on the ground, but she slowly lifted her hand to give a thumbs up.

"Ampharos, use Volt Tackle…"

"Glaceon, use Sheer Cold!"

Sparks emitted from Ampharos as he charged forward and rammed his body into one of the Electrodes. The Electrode rolled backwards and sat back up, still smirking. Glaceon powered up her chilling attack and hurled it to two Electrodes, but they easily dodged it.

"Team Rocket, retreat!" a grunt shouted on the Team Rocket ship. "The cops are on the way!"

"Right!" said one of the grunts, returning her Electrode.

"What? I ain't leaving until I crush these brats!" another grunt protested.

"What are you, stupid? We'll be arrested!"

"So?"  
"I know, my intimidation just scares you and makes you wanna run away so badly, right? Coward," Scout chuckled, lifting her scratched face up.

"Scout, _please_ stop interrogating them!" shouted May.

The grunt growled and turned around. "Fine, you wanna play that way?" he said with a smirk. "Electrodes, use Explosion!" He turned back around and ran onto the Team Rocket ship as the Electrodes' electricity began to fly around like crazy, shocking everything near. May and Scout quickly returned their Pokémon.

"Are they insane!" May shouted, standing up and pulling Scout's arm. "We gotta go!"

"Go where? The ocean?"

May bit her lip and she pulled Scout away from the Electrodes. "The other side of the ferry should be safer-"

_**KABOOOOOOOM!**_

The shaking of the boat caused May and Scout to trip and fall. They quickly stood back up through the shaking and held onto the railing as tightly as possible. The wood they stood on began to crack and snap as the ship began to break. There was another rumble and May was flung over the railing and straight into the water.  
"MAY!" Scout shouted. She leaned over to search for her friend. Soon, May popped back up and gasped for air.

"I'm all right!" she called. "Jump in, we'll swim to shore!"

Scout took a step back and shook her head. "I can't swim…"

May reached her hands out. "Scout, I promise I'll catch you and I'll help you swim back to shore! Nothing will happen!"

She grey headed girl looked down for a second. She took a few more steps back and was about to run and jump into the water, when there was another explosion. The next thing May knew, Scout was engulfed by the fiery smoke and had disappeared.  
"_NO!_" she screamed. She wanted to go back onto the ship so badly to find her friend, but she knew she couldn't. There was no way she was alive. Tears began streaming down May's face like a waterfall as she kept trying to gently float in the water. Screams from passengers on the ship rang through her ears.

"_May!" _

She whipped her head around and a smile of relief spread across her face. "Ash!" she called, quickly swimming to the raven-haired boy riding on Dewott. She embraced him the moment they were close and cried into his neck.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said soothingly, holding her tightly. "Where's Scout?" She just shook her head and sobbed again. A look of despair wiped across Ash's face. "I'm sorry… but we need to get back to the docks, _now!"_

May sniffed and slowly nodded, holding onto Ash tightly. "You okay, Dewott?" he asked his Pokémon. Dewott turned his head and gave a confident grin in response.

There was another explosion, tearing the ferry apart and pieces flying everywhere. Large waves appeared in the water, making Dewott lose his direction. A large piece of metal splashed right next to them, making Ash and May fall off of Dewott. They screamed as they plunged deep into the water.

Ash's eyes were kept closed as he slowly floated down into the pale blue. His eyes snapped open and he coughed, bubbles floating up. He let out his hands and tried swimming back up to the air, but his efforts were completely pointless. He coughed again as he began running out of air. Finally, he gave up and his vision began to blur. He slowly turned his head to see May floating down not to far. With what energy that was left, he slowly swam over to her and tightly embraced her. She opened her eyes to meet his for a moment and she smiled, embracing him back.

They both slowly faded into the pale blue.

Submerged into the pale blue.

Engulfed by the pale blue.

Two echoing lovers drowning into the pale blue.

**END.**

**Ah, finally finished after working on this for a few days. Well, I hope I just fucked up your evening xD Aren't I a terrible person? Oh, I love tragedies so much~ :3 kesesese~ So, uh, yeah, I hope you liked this one-shot! I'd like to thank SF-A2 Miki for giving me the inspiration with her song! (Even if she isn't real TTuTT) Catch you guys on the flip side~ :D**

**GUMism, GUMish, GUMitive~**

**-TheRebelx3**


End file.
